El comienzo
by G Cullen Nightroad
Summary: *Regalo para Sol...Nessie desea algo de Jacob, pero él piensa que es otra cosa..eso lo lleva al limite.. que será lo que quiere ella? será el comienzo de algo mas grande? ONe Shot. RexJ


_hola..pues aqui está el regalo de mi amiga SOL(Karen) casi que no lo hago, es que mi poca disposición de tiempo no me lo permitía, pero por fin por finn!! Sol está dedicado enteramente a ti y me devané los sesos pensado: Le gustará? ..jaja.. y nótese que es mi primer fic sin Carlisle..creí que iba a ser dificil, pero no jaja :P  
_

_El caso es que este fic es muy bipolar, ya sabrán porque..es algo..mmm..ay mejor lean XD..jaja_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer(Maestraa) y su genialisimo cerebro.. **_

**

* * *

**

**El comienzo**

Sus piernas tersas y delgadas, parcialmente cubiertas bajo aquella minifalda, le hacían fantasear con sus más locos sueños con ella. Para él era una niña que se convertía en una mujer demasiado pronto. Para ese tiempo apenas debería ir al kínder siendo una niña normal, pero ella no lo era. A sus cortos 6 años ya ostentaba un par de pechos, que le hacían arder cada vez que la veía descubierta más de la cuenta.

La chiquilla se movió grácilmente a través de los arboles halándole de la mano; su piel canela se veía perfectamente contrastada con la de ella, un pálido rosado tenuemente brillante y sedoso proveniente de su naturaleza mixta.

Un mal movimiento de la falda de la chica, reveló más piel de la que él hubiera deseado ver; se estremeció un poco por los pensamientos que le cruzaban por la mente, tragó saliva y trató de calmarse para no ponerse en evidencia.

- ¿Jake qué te pasa? – dijo la muchacha frenando en seco en el borde de la pradera.- ¿ya no quieres jugar más? – le preguntó con inocencia.

- No es eso, mi Nessie – le tomó las manos entre las suyas – es que…me siento un poco extraño, eso todo.

- ¿te sientes mal? – acunó el rostro del alto hombre y le mostró su preocupación por su particular medio.

- no, Ness. – le quitó la mano de su rostro – Sabes que nunca me siento mal a tu lado solo que hoy…no sé.

- volvamos a mi casa. O a la de mis abuelos. Si allá, me encanta!! – Renesmeé dio tres pequeños brincos, costumbre adoptada de su tía Alice. Y allí iba otra vez la traicionera minifalda mostrando más y más. La chica ni lo notaba, pero estaba causando graves estragos en el ritmo cardiaco del quileute.

- Ness, no saltes por favor. – dijo apartando la mirada con cierta vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué? – ella arrugó un poco la frente

- tienes una minifalda puesta, niña. Yo no quiero ver tanto, o tal vez sí. Pero tu padre me mata si miro. – fijó su vista en el suelo del bosque.

- perdón – ella hizo un pequeño puchero - ¿Cómo es eso de que tal vez si quieres ver?

- No me pongas en esta situación. Sabes que a Edward no le gusta que…te pongas en ese plan de las preguntas. Ya me lo ha advertido, debo ser lo más prudente posible contigo. – cambió levemente de posición y prefirió dirigir su mirada al bosque que a ella.

- Oye, Jake. Sinceramente perdóname pero mi intención no es molestarte o desobedecer las "ordenes" de mi padre, pero es que contigo hay muchas cosas que son inevitables. Como el querer provocarte de vez en cuando. – se paró frente a él y le sonrió con picardía - ¿sabes? Aunque tenga los años de una niña, no me siento ni actuó como una. – le hizo un pequeño gesto arrebatador y que le hizo hervir la sangre a él.

- Mira, Renesmeé. Sabes que te adoro, que eres mi vida y que me atraes como si yo fuera un satélite de tu orbita, pero prefiero que no hables en esos términos…tan seductores. No te quedan. Y por cierto,¿ donde aprendes esas cosas? – ella iba a abrir la boca pero él le interrumpió – No lo quiero saber, no lo quiero saber. Mejor vámonos para tu casa y será más fácil sobrellevar tu conducta.

- ¿mi conducta?

- sí, últimamente, te comportas como…

- ¿una adolescente hormonada? – con la punta de sus dedos, delineó los notorios bíceps de Jacob y le aflojó las piernas, de paso excitándolo demás.

- Mi niña, por favor ¿me quieres matar?- le suplicó mientras ella descendía por sus abdominales.

- no, solo quiero algo de ti. Aunque sea un beso por favor, Jacob, por favor. – le tomó el rostro entre las manos – Mis papás no me dejan tocarte, tú no me dejas tocarte y yo solo quiero un pequeño beso sí. Aunque sea eso. – le mostró sus intenciones con su don, eso quería solo un beso; y la mente de Jacob ya iba por otros lados cuando la chica cambió su comportamiento dulce a uno muy adulto. – todos en mi familia, se besan, están casados y son felices. Pero estamos tú y yo, no puedo tenerte ni besarte porque soy una "chiquilla". No entienden que he crecido y que te amo a ti, solo a ti y que quiero demostrártelo de la forma más natural y normal que existe.

- ¿un beso?

- solo eso. – confirmó ella.

- cierra los ojos. – ella accedió a la petición de su imprimado y él tiernamente depositó un beso ligero en los labios de ella. Pero ella no estaba contenta con algo tan simple, quería un beso real, puro e intenso como los que había visto en sus tíos, abuelos y padres a lo largo de vida. Le forzó a prolongar el contacto entre ellos, le tomó con fuerza excesiva proveniente de su parte vampira.

Que otra reacción se podía esperar del muchacho, más que excitación, emoción y felicidad. Era la primera vez que besaba a la única razón que tenía para existir; ella lo era todo y lo sería todo para siempre. De eso no había la más mínima duda en ambos, porque para ella, él era su eternidad y lo único que la impulsaba a abrir los ojos cada mañana.

Jacob comenzó a sentir más que amor y alegría en ese momento, no pudo evitar poner sus manos en las piernas de Renesmeé y ella sonrió contra sus labios, para luego separarse y hablarle.

- papá te matará.

-lo sé – subió un poco más una de sus manos y la situó en la cintura de ella. – contigo es difícil controlarse, medirse es imposible.

- así me gusta – le besó la mejilla y se alejó un poco dando saltitos de alegría, mientras él hiperventilaba y trataba de bajarle a sus ánimos- ¿vamos a la casa?

- Nessie, eres peligrosa. – le dijo y ella le sopló un beso – ya veo porque me imprimé de ti.

- gracias – ella le tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a rastras a la casa de sus abuelos en aquel pueblito de Alaska.

Los dos sabían con total certeza que ese era solo el comienzo de su relación en términos físicos, puesto que nunca habían pasado más allá de un abrazo o una tomada de manos; la atracción entre ellos era innegable e incontrolable como un incendio que lo arrasa todo a su paso…ese era el comienzo.

* * *

** y ..que tal? malo, bueno ...? se esperaban otra cosa..?? jajaja XD **..**estas ideas mias me sorprenden...review..review..o muero..X__X no me quieren muerta, cierto que no? :P..**

**saludosss ^^  
**


End file.
